


progressive collapse

by irisdecent cloud (jeadore)



Series: life construction [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeadore/pseuds/irisdecent%20cloud
Summary: Despite the odds, Kang Daniel and Ha Sungwoon are getting married this autumn.Despite the odds and the name inked in Sungwoon’s body.





	progressive collapse

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the mods for their hard work!  
> I hope you guys like it♥
> 
> (warning: mild angst)

 

 

The proposal was nothing spectacular, but quite intimate and truly personal. Sungwoon ringed Daniel up that morning during his break and asked if he wanted to eat together that night in his apartment and maybe watch a movie. Even if he didn’t see him, he pictured the obnoxiously wiggling eyebrows and the small smile of his boyfriend when he replied: “So what’s the plan? Ramen and go or Netflix and chill?”

“Maybe both.” And a fit of giggles filtered through the line as a broken summer melody.

At 9 p.m., when Sungwoon is setting the coffee table with a couple of wine glasses and a bottle of Cabernet, Daniel arrives wearing a loose tie and exhaustion. He may have forgot his suit jacket in the car again, but not his cheeriness as he pecks Sungwoon on the lips before plopping down on the sofa. A few complains about work and about trying to find a new provider slide out his lips, yet is more of his mindless talk as his gaze is actually following Sungwoon around the apartment, entertained.  

With take-out boxes occupying his hands, Sungwoon motions for the corkscrew and the wine bottle. “Open it and I’ll give you something,” he says. Daniel raises an eyebrow, then proceeds to do a show of uncorking the bottle. And Sungwoon enjoys every second. His boyfriend looks manly, arms stretching the shirt sleeves, and elegant as he pours the deep red liquid in both glasses.  He waits until Daniel tastes the Cabernet Sauvignon and until it tints his lips with a reddish luscious shade to hand him a pack of jellies. “Here, I got you gummies.”

The shift in Daniel’s expression, into one of pure happiness, is so heartwarming.

“An extra-large packet! This must be love. Ha Sungwoon, you’re perfect,” his boyfriend rattles on between little pecks on the lips. Neglecting the wine and the Japanese food in front of him, Daniel opens the pack and immediately starts eating gummies as he rambles about what movie they should watch. And then, silence. “Hyung, is this… what I think it is?”

Sungwoon has been watching him diligently, a little bit fixated in his eyes. Wide and bright, filled with enthusiasm like a small kid when he grabbed the jellies. Small and crinkling as he enjoyed them. Now, big and hefty, struck with so many emotions. Surprise, happiness, confusion and maybe a little bit of incredulity.

He opens the pack wider, a few gummy bears falling off to their laps, and takes out the silver band. Holding it in front of his boyfriend’s eyes, he asks the question that’s been itching in his mind from a long time.

“Kang Daniel, would you marry me?”

Daniel snaps back to reality. “Me?” he whispers.

“There’s no one else I want to build a future with,” Sungwoon whispers back, voice clear and sincere.

It takes a moment for the thought to sink in. Then, Daniel throws himself over him, shaking pupils and bright sunbeam smile. _Yes, yes, yes, damn yes_ , is repeated in between eager kisses and a tight hug. They lose stability, falling to the side of the sofa and then to the floor, a mess of laughter, gummy bears and spilled wine. The silver band fits perfectly in Daniel’s ring finger, shining luxuriously under the weak TV screen light and in between their intertwined fingers.

“Now I’ll be officially yours forever and ever,” Daniel chuckles against his cheek before tracing his way to Sungwoon’s lips. A wild contrast to the question he whispers later against his neck, when they are about to fall asleep. “Is hyung sure?”

 

 

 

To say that the reaction their friends have after they give them the news was utterly unexpected would be a lie. Deep down he considered the disbelief and astonishment they are faced with. Maybe they should have waited until later, after the few first drinks or after they have their wedding invitations ready. But Daniel glows, giggly and eager, as he shows off his engagement ring. Sungwoon caresses and displays his own silver band too, soft smile in his lips.

“So… are you two really getting married?” Someone blurts, without any trace of animosity.

“Did you kneel?” Taehyun says instead, sensing the atmosphere.

Sungwoon scoffs. “You know I never kneel.”

“You’re wrong, you should have kneeled. Niel, you’re still on time, ditch this guy and look for a real man.” Taehyun avows with confidence and yelps when Sungwoon hits his shoulder. On the other side of the table, Jaehwan nods and points at himself with his eyes closed.

Daniel laughs, eyes wrinkling. “Not happening. Never.”

Someone mumbles a _whipped_. Or maybe two people do it.

Next to Jaehwan, Jisung claps as if he were calling for their attention or as he just had an amazing idea. “Can I help with the wedding planning?” And Sungwoon gladly nods—more people will always come in handy. Especially after the long discussion Daniel and he had about the wedding cake.

“Oh, I can help too with the interior design,” Jihoon offers genuinely interested for, maybe, the first time since Sungwoon met him. At his side, Woojin pipes in. “Don’t you _dare_.”

“Hey, I’m fair good designer!”

“Yeah, but you are in your deconstructive phase and will just ruin it.” Woojin taunts, to what his boyfriend hisses and unconsciously pouts. And Sungwoon questions himself since when did those two become part of their group of friends. Woojin is an intern in Daniel’s studio who met his soulmate during college in design courses. They are always bickering and kissing hard at the next moment, and their bond is undeniable. Also a bit cute. “But we could match everything up with the Louis XV chairs we saw online…”

It’s a bit funny the way Daniel’s eyes widens as he laughs at the same time, out of sheer horror and nervousness. He’s always been too good to stop his _hoobaes_ before they wreck chaos. So it’s up to Sungwoon.

“Don’t. Or you two are going to be vetoed from this wedding. With Jisung hyung’s help is enough.” Jihoon glares at him and it’s a tad intimidating, even with the cute cherubim cheeks. The next moment he and Woojin shrug at the same time—and it turns out extremely intimidating and terrifying how those two could be so different and so in sync.

Daniel wraps his hand with his and squeezes lightly as he mouths a _thank you_. “Besides, we haven’t even picked the place.”

Jisung gasps.

 

 

 

They met one freezing winter morning in the studio where Daniel was doing his internship in. Sungwoon was there accompanying his superior to the last pre-contract meeting and Daniel was the one who brought him coffee, barely containing his eagerness and his awe at Sungwoon’s job. “What you do is amazing.”

Sungwoon shrugged. Yeah, sure. There was a bunch of maths and physics involved, some nitro-glycerine and lots of nitramide, and a huge adrenaline rush. Everything culminating in a second, in an impressive explosion.

The demolition industry was the art of careful fast deconstruction—of picking apart the most important and heavy materials, of finding the weakest points, of turning long period of time into dust after just a word. A nod, even.

But Sungwoon’s job should be the last resort. After he succeeds, there’s an intoxicating cloud of dust and a giant mess to clean up.

 

 

 

 

“Hey, hyung. I called the wedding hall. The one in Apgujeong you were interested in?” Daniel says over the line, voice distant and a lot less cheeky than that morning when he was talking at rapid fire speed about the brand of cereals they should buy. Maybe he had a hard day at work, just like Sungwoon who just articulates an _aha_ while he checks the stock inventory. “They won’t marry us.”

“What? Why?” he asks, averting his eyes from the list. Disconcert bubbling in his core. “Is because we are a same-sex couple?”

There’s silence for a beat. A long beat, followed by a barely repressed sigh. “The only officiate marriages for soulmates.”

Sungwoon grits his teeth. Now the distant hurt voice of his boyfriend makes sense.

“Forget those fucking snob asses. Their hall isn’t even that pretty,” he spits. “Are you free at 5? We could go check the hotel you loved. It was Four Seasons, right? The one with the high glass windows and the garden terrace. Ah! Let’s see the other one too, the one with the big chandelier and baroque pillars. ”

Daniel crackles at the other side of the line—the most beautiful sound Sungwoon has heard today. “They are rococo, hyung,” he corrects. “But Lotte’s salon is for hundreds of people. What happened to _a small and intimate gathering_?”

“So? Let everyone know that I’m taking you off the market. Besides, it’s not like we could ever do a small guest list with all your friends and acquaintances.”

“Says the one with more than 300 contacts saved in his phone.”

 

 

 

 

Daniel discovered his tattoo on the fourth date. They went from chill late afternoon coffee dates in Hanam to groping each other in a dark lonely corner of the Museum of Contemporary and Modern Art. Daniel kissed him like it was all a game and he had an ace under his sleeve—and in Sungwoon’s book, he had it. He even had the luxury to giggle against Sungwoon’s fair skin as he pecked the column of his neck.

“You smell good, hyung.” Of nitro-glycerine and bergamot scented moisturizing lotion. And maybe a little of pleasure too. Daniel, in the other hand, was graffito and rampant excitation that quickly turned into sinking horror after he ripped his dress shirt apart. “You have a tattoo,” he whispered, stilled.

Lost in his lust-induced haze, Sungwoon hummed and chased after his lips again. “I do.”

But the mood broke abruptly and he blinked startled when two large hands pushed him back.

“You have a _soulmate_ tattoo,” Daniel reiterated, tone almost like a hiss or a whimper. Lips turned down and a bit sucked in, he seemed betrayed.

 “So what? It’s not like I’m gonna marry him, I don’t even know who the hell he is.”

“But you will.”

Sungwoon resisted the urge to grunt. He had listened the same thing over and over his whole life; how he did not have to worry, how fate already had a bright future prepared for him, how he would for sure be set for life. Love, happiness, he would have it all—except free will. And even if Sungwoon acted as if he could confront anything with a cheery face, he actually despised things being way out of his control. Chaos was only beautiful until certain degree.

And now, Daniel—his best date in _years_ —was bringing it up.

“I doubt so,” he replies, hastily. “Listen, I don’t believe in soulmates and being better because you have a supposedly perfect match that complements you and makes you stronger, and all that shit. Is _shit_. What do it knows about what I want and look for in a person? It’s just ink. Just lines of ink. Nothing to worry about.”

  Maybe he could have tried the designer approach. As an architect, Daniel would have understood. Many designs, plans and projects ended up like that—projects. A waste of ink, paper and endless sleepless nights. Sometimes they were thrown to the garbage, sometimes they were used for a different, better project.

It'd have been fruitless either way. Daniel’s eyes were downcasted and when he finally spoke, his voice was barely higher than a murmur.

“Why would you… do this? Why didn’t you tell me?,” he asked and rubbed his own chest, his own heart. As if there were a wound somewhere, maybe not physical. “I already like you so much.”

 

 

Eventually, or maybe that same day, Sungwoon understood that under the silver cufflinks and his well-fitting cotton shirt’s sleeve, Daniel wore his heart.

 

 

 

 

“I’m designing the most amazing house you’ll ever see, hyung,” Daniel tells him in lieu of a greeting as he gets into the car. Then he sways the storage tube in his hand, before he leaves it in the backseat. “For us, after we get married.”

“What’s wrong with my apartment?” Sungwoon asks, an unconscious pout in his face. Instead of starting the engine, he makes grabby hands at his boyfriend—who just coos at him and pinches his cheek. Sungwoon bats his hands away and retreats the plans by himself. “Oh, this is nice. So, so pretty. I like the high ceiling and large windows.”

The expression in Daniel’s face changes, melts from amusement to warm fondness, to a lazy pleased smile. “Yeah, I was thinking of purchasing some land near Buam-dong. Not so big, because we haven’t saved enough money yet, but with a view to the mountains and big enough for the three of us.”

“Three?” Sungwoon questions, eyebrows furrowed. The other’s smile only grows bigger.

“You, me and our future cat.”

He’s torn in between laughing or nagging his boyfriend. “We’re not having a cat, Kang Daniel.”

He loves his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s love for pets, but he’s not sure he could deal with the responsibility of taking care of another living being. He’s barely setting his life down right now. And there would be fur in all his clothes. 

Yet Daniel’s eyes twinkle with mischief and he lowers his voice, injecting the right amount of huskiness and satoori into his words. Sungwoon’s breathe hitches.

“How much do I have to kiss you to change your mind?”

Not a lot, honestly.

 

 

 

 

Their wedding invitations are written in gold and deep red, convening the guests for a charming celebration on the second Sunday of November. Daniel folds the corner of the sophisticated glossy ivory paper that Jisung carefully picked for them, looking out the window at the landscape they pass by in their way out of Ilsan. The greenery of the countryside becomes grim and haunting in the dark, which usually makes Daniel shudder so Sungwoon has to start mindlessly conversations to distract him—yet he doesn’t even seem to register it today.  

“Your granddad is not happy about you marrying me,” is the answer he gets when he asks him what’s on his mind.

Sungwoon grins, sardonic. “What? He’s been annoying me into getting married since the beginning of times.”

“You know why.”

His grip on the steering wheel tightens and when he takes the next exit to Seoul, perhaps he does it a bit too brusquely. It startles Daniel, who even seems pained for bringing it up—a stark contrast to his demeanour earlier when they reached the Ha’s small estate. So in awe when he analysed the lines of the main building like he hadn’t seen it before and so cheery when he went to the farm to help Sungwoon’s grandfather like if the work there was a pastime.

Anger is bubbling in his core, but also understanding and a lot more of emotions he’s not sure he can comprehend. But maybe is out of pettiness that he says: “Your mother hates me. Thinks I’ll make you miserable.”

Daniel is not the only one in disadvantage here, Sungwoon is not the only one who could do the hurting. Most of the time he bats those thoughts away, but it’d be delusional to say he never considered it.

“She doesn’t hate you,” his boyfriend replies immediately. They are getting closer to Daniel’s apartment, so Sungwoon changes the lane to go there instead. He isn’t sure if this a talk they should have in the car. “She just… she loved a bonded man too. And suffered like hell when dad left her. She also thinks I should know better,” Daniel explains, voice trembling at the end. Sungwoon stiffens and bites his tongue until he stops the car in front of the building, until Daniel mutters: “Maybe we should break up. So you can find your soulmate.”

“No.” Hell, no. Sungwoon gets off the car and rushes into Daniel’s apartment, introducing the code he learnt by heart long ago. His boyfriend calls him over and over, worried laced in his voice, yet he pays him no attention.

At some point, it hits him that the reason why they fight the most is because they are in love.

The revelation, as ground breaker as it could be, is just another reason in his favour. Sungwoon grabs the first sharpie he finds in Daniel’s desk and crosses out furiously the name inked in his chest. Crosses it over and over and then writes in a shaky handwriting _Kang Daniel_.

“For all I know, that is a name of a stranger, vaguely similar to mine. I already found my soulmate.”

 

 

 

 

Every work day, at some point of the morning, Taehyun goes to his office’s floor for small coffee breaks to keep each other updated. It’s a habit they have since they studied in college and later applied for the same company together. Sungwoon calls him annoying and Taehyun does the same, yet they never fail to meet around 10 a.m. or lunchtime.

After all, his friend is the only one who called him an egoistic asshole and cheered him on it when he told him about Daniel. _As long as you two are happy, do it, jerk_.

“Where are you going to for your honeymoon?” Taehyun asks before munching on some energy bar.

He can’t help but do a face. They haven’t decided yet. They’ve been looking for different types of places all around the world, still there was always a _but_. Time, distance, money, likings. 

 Daniel said about going to Ushuaia. They could drink hot chocolate and eat churros, make love next to a chimney fire or do some snowboarding in the mountains. When he asked why going to Argentina, to literally the other side of the world, Daniel looked flustered and confessed something about visiting the Lighthouse at the End of the World, and that if it were for Sungwoon, he’ll go there again and again.

Sungwoon wanted to kiss him and hit him at the same time.

“Bali, maybe. You know, white beaches, jungle, babi guling, coconut drinks, tropical flowers and, god forbid, tropical shirts.” And Daniel’s brightest smile, he hopes. “And lots of lazing around under the sun.”

Taehyun snorts. “Knowing you, you won’t move from under the umbrella.” Sungwoon grumbles and pushes him lightly, enough to make him almost drop his energy bar. “Hey, less pushing or I won’t tell you something about your honeymoon.”

“What?”

The other takes his time to finish his snack and create cheap suspense. “As the amazing friends we are,” he starts and waits until Sungwoon hurries him, “we are paying you the trip. It’s our wedding gift.”

A smile blooms in his face, filled with astonishment. “I’ve should have said Europe,” he jokes as he hugs his friend.

 

 

 

 

Daniel’s body is toned, sinful and unmarked. A blank canvas, a sign of endless open possibilities, a gift from fate. He isn’t socially obliged to find his _other part_ or treated as a freak when he chooses not to. He’s not treated as _special_ because of a mark, but because of every one of his beautiful virtues.

Sometimes, when they lay side by side, naked and exhausted, he would catch Daniel’s gaze fixed above his heart. Sungwoon used to think it made him feel happy, special—Sungwoon loved him so much, enough to disregard his destiny.

Lately, he doubts it. Maybe what he is doing is picking Daniel apart, destroying him atom per atom, kiss per kiss.

 

 

 

 

“Hey, hyung. I’m dining with a new provider tonight. He’s something like a friend. We’re near your office, want to join? Then we can go back home together.”

The address Daniel sent him is of a nice restaurant, not overly fancy yet elegant. The receptionist walks him to a table at the farthest corner, yet he can see Daniel’s broad figure engulfed in a pristine white shirt from meters away. His expression changes when he catches Sungwoon’s eyes, it becomes brighter but with hues of something he can’t put his finger on. In front of him there is fine wine glasses, stainless steel cutlery and empty plates. Also the back of a man nicely dressed—If Sungwoon didn’t know better, it would look like a fancy date.

“Hyung, over here! We’re about to order,” Daniel says with a grin and pulls over the chair next to him. The man in front of him turns to face the newcomer just as Daniel continues, “Hyung, this is Ong Seongwu-ssi. Seongwu-ssi, he’s…”

Blank.

White noise rings in his ears and dry air fills his lungs. The surroundings fade together in a blurring haze and Sungwoon forgets about everything. Time, place, Daniel. He can’t focus on anything but the almond eyes in front of him. Its shape, its warm colour, its emotions.

Immediately an electric shock runs through his body, followed by a stele of a lovely scent—honey and almonds and pure dopamine—hitting his nostrils and the sweetest taste prickling in his buds.

“Ha Sungwoon,” the other man whispers.

Sungwoon snaps back to reality. He takes in Daniel’s expression, the downcast eyes and sucked in lips, and something clenches in his chest. So Sungwoon forces a smile and extends his hand. “Nice to meet you, Ong-ssi. I’m his boyfriend.”

 

 

 

 

Ong Seongwu is the vice-president of a building materials company and the only heir of it. He has a tall skinny figure and a handsome face—small with a button nose, sharp jawline and a cute constellation of moles in his left cheek. He’s also slightly awkward, but has an easiness to break the tension in the atmosphere and uplift the mood.

On top of all, Ong Seongwu is the name inked in Sungwoon’s skin.

“Hyung?” Daniel mutters when they reach the apartment and Sungwoon slams the door.

“Why did you do that?” he yells. “Kang Daniel, why the hell did you introduce us?!”

Daniel trembles and recoils a little. Then he scratches the back of his head and avoids his eyes. With a sad small smile, he answers. “I thought you two should know each other. You should met him so you… you could choose. You’re fated, after all.”

It’s quite sad and entrancing to notice that under the affable face and bubbling happiness, under the clean surface, his boyfriend is shattered—beyond repair, maybe. It’s even scarier and stirring to be the one who holds so much power, enough to break him. Sungwoon hits him slightly and kisses him hardly. “Listen to me and listen well. I don’t care, I love _you_.”

Daniel smiles into the kiss. “I think I’d be more confident if your soulmate weren’t a wealthy, nice guy with a Godlike face,” he confesses with a bitter laugh.

“You should be, my hardworking nice guy with a sculpted body,” Sungwoon replies and pinches Daniel’s ass. Then he tries to kiss his insecurities away.

 

 

 

 

The next time Sungwoon meets Seongwu, he gives him a wedding invitation.

“I hope we can still be friends,” he says, honestly.

Seongwu blinks. “Yeah, sure. Of course.”

 

 

 

 

 Working in the same industry and being soulmates, they are bond to bump into each other. They meet in a construction exposition where Seongwu’s company has a stand, Seongwu himself being the one behind the counter showcasing the qualities of their materials and his charming pearly smile. Even if he is surrounded by a tiny crowd, his eyes still find Sungwoon with ease.

“I’d say fancy meeting you here, but I read the schedule. Can I expect a lot of your _Art of implosion_ talk?”

Sungwoon smirks. “Only if you want to be bored to death with physics and chemicals explanations of why you should hire me.”

The laugh that comes out of the other’s mouth is richer and controlled than the explosive giggles Sungwoon is used to. And yet. His breath hitches.

“We could go for a coffee to keep us awake,” Seongwu offers with a chortle. Then he freezes midway as his eyes widens. “Ah, you should tell Daniel-ssi too. The three of us can go for coffee, as friends. We can go to a good café before your talk, or after the talk or… Is Daniel-ssi coming to hear you?”

“No, he’s not,” Sungwoon answers, weirdly charmed. “But sure. I’ll text him.”

 They meet in a modern café in Jogno-dong, close to Daniel’s studio. The initial awkwardness quickly dissipates when Seongwu starts retelling Sungwoon’s talk, injecting off comments that make Sungwoon fluster and complain as his boyfriend coos at him. They actually end up stretching the time, laughing at Seongwu’s jokes and falling into a smooth easy atmosphere that swiftly calls for drinks in a happy hour.

The next time, the happy hour turns into a karaoke night where Sungwoon monopolize the mic. He frowns whenever they interrupt him, drunk and scared deep down. He has always loved Daniel’s husky voice; Seongwu’s is a wonder.

Perhaps they should stop.

But they somehow end up going to an arcade. Sungwoon and Seongwu are extremely competitive, getting on the DDR machine and playing the shooting games and failing spectacularly in all of them, but barking at each other teases as if they were life-long friends. Daniel laughs at them non-stop, at their ridiculousness and at the way Seongwu squeaks when Sungwoon asks him to defend his honour in the arcade basketball game.

“It’s not necessary for you to invite me to every meeting, hyung,” Daniel says and bites his lip, like he’s holding himself from speaking. At the end, he adds: “I trust you, hyung.”

 

 

 

 

The last day of summer, Daniel receives an invitation to some photography exposition. According to Woojin, it was sent from one of their providers so Daniel has to go as the studio’s representative and Sungwoon tags along. There they find champagne in high flutes, appetizers and none other than Ong Seongwu. Black turtleneck, hair slicked back and looking every bit the chic rich man he is.

Except that the polite smile he portrays fades into relief when he sees them. “I’m so freaking glad you two came. No one told me that to hold this thing would be this _boring_.”

Daniel chuckles before expressing his gratitude for the invitation. As the host bats away the formality, Sungwoon can’t hold back his surprise. “Is yours? Your exposition?”

Seongwu nods. “What kind of obnoxious chaebol kid would I be if I didn't blow up my money in some nonsensical hobby?” he sneers. The gleam in his gaze doesn’t match with his words, though. “Hope you like it.”

Even if he doesn’t know a lot about photography, Sungwoon murmurs an honest “It’s impressive.” At his side, his boyfriend echoes his words as he stares one black and white picture of the Banpo Bridge.

“Thanks. If you need a photographer for your wedding, tell me.”

Slightly caught off guard, Daniel laughs.

“Why? I only see construction material and architecture pics,” Sungwoon points out with furrowed brows.

Seongwu shrugs and takes the last sip of his champagne. “There must be something sad and torturous about framing every moment of my soulmate’s wedding. The kind of tragic shit people love.”

They stay quiet for a moment. “I'm kidding, guys. You two would look lovely in your groom attires. The kind of beauty I love to take shots of.”

If every piece of the gallery showcases silent screams of melancholy, uneasiness, city bright lights and loneliness—none of them say it out loud.

 

 

 

 

The week before the celebration, Jisung throws them a bachelor party. There's more booze than people and lots of silly hats that Daniel keeps on putting on his head, building a tiny unbalanced structure of hats. “Now we are of the same height,” he giggles as Sungwoon hits him in the arm. Their friends nearby cackle loudly and it doesn't help to his scraped ego.

They play silly games that make him remember of his college days until late hours, until most of them are pissed-drunk and doing the nth toast of the night in their honour.

At some point of the party, he receives a text from Seongwu.

> _What would be a good wedding gift?? There's a pool? Please tell me there's a pool I can tip in_
> 
>  
> 
> _Our friends are gifting us the honeymoon_
> 
>  
> 
> _Damn_
> 
> _You're expensive_
> 
> _There's nothing cheap that you like?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Fuck off arent you rich_

 

For all response, Seongwu sends him a pouting sticker that doesn’t coincide with his usual perfect grammar and composed stylish appearance. The bare idea of Seongwu pouting and whining sends Sungwoon into a giggles fit. The memory of Ong Seongwu pouting and whining and squeaking in the arcade makes him double his giggles.

“What are you laughing about?” Taehyun asks with an eyebrow raised. “You aren’t married yet and Daniel’s habits are already rubbing off on you?”

Sungwoon shakes his head. “It’s nothing. Hey, maybe a man called Ong Seongwu will look for you and tip in in our wedding gift.”

Taehyun nods, distracted as he sips his beer. Then his eyes widens, the words registering in his mind. “Wait a sec, Ong? Isn’t that…”

“Yep. My soulmate.”

“You found your soulmate? And Daniel knows?” he sputters, perplexed. As if he was summoned, Daniel turns around in their direction, an unreadable expression in his features. Or maybe not unreadable, maybe he is just confused and Sungwoon is a little bit drunk. Still, his insides churns. “You’ll do the right thing, right?”

He wonders what the hell does that mean.

 

 

Later, Daniel sits by his side. Their tights and arms are touching, his skin burning hot at the contact. Yet he finds the sturdy broad shoulders of his boyfriend to be the perfect pillow to rest his sleepy head. Daniel smiles warmly as he caresses with an insanely huge hand his rosy cheeks. Sungwoon loves those hands. Palms big, fingers a little callous product of the years sketching, warm. Really warm. The perfect hands to be held by.

Sometimes he acts like he doesn’t realize the way Daniel hugs his shoulders or circles his waist, hands laying flat and securely in a clear statement. _Mine._ Especially when they are out in the open, in a party or in the middle of Myeongdong. Sungwoon is his—and he seems to need to make it clear.

Maybe not having a tattoo is the reason of his demeanour, maybe is due to a deep-sink fear.

“You're still on time,” Daniel murmurs in his ear right after he kisses his forehead. Sungwoon looks at him, confused. Then he gives him another glass of wine to shut up whatever noble thought the self-sacrificed idiot of his boyfriend has.

“Yes, I am. We are,” he replies harshly. Hastily, he gets up enough to sit down in Daniel’s lap. “We still can have lots of kinky dirty bachelor sex,” he mumbles in his ear as he straddles him.

Daniel’s gentle eyes cloud with lust when he grinds him. People tend to think that Daniel’s eyes are beautiful because of the kindness and honesty they express, but people usually miss the way they can become feral and alluring, blazing with want. It makes Sungwoon feel hot, like he’s burning from the insides.

Sungwoon pecks the single mole under his right eye before he goes down for his lips. It was meant to be a quick smack, yet he ends up deepening the kiss when Daniel’s huge perfect hands slip under his shirt.

“Save that for the honeymoon,“ he vaguely hears someone shout.

 

 

 

 

The hotel prepares for them the salon on the 36th floor, with a wide view of the city night bright lights and of the mountains. Small bubble lights create an enchanted atmosphere alongside the flowers arrangements of lilies, hibiscus and red orchids tailored especially for them. Black and golden chairs, white ivory rug to the altar and crystal chandeliers.

Everything is overwhelming and luxurious, but nothing as outstanding as Daniel in a white tuxedo. Clean cuts, broad shoulders, thick thighs and defined s-line. Not for the first time, Sungwoon marvels in his husband-to-be’s body and thinks that he was built and sculpted flawlessly by an artist.

On the other hand, when Seongwu walks in through the salon’s glass door, he is the perfect picture of excellence, created with all the finest materials. There’s a small relaxed smile in his lips as he holds his camera high.  “You two look cute. Like a pair of excited dogs.”

“Not the look we were aiming to,” Sungwoon says and laughs at the picture in the camera screen. They do look good and happy.

“Too bad we don’t always get what we want, right?”

 

 

 

 

As he walks to the altar, as his gaze meets Daniel’s, as his hands intertwines with Daniel’s, as they exchange vows and rings, as they promise each other _forever and ever_ —as the celebration goes on, Sungwoon thinks that today should be a special remarkable day.

Jaehwan smoothly starts singing their favourite song when Daniel bends down to kiss him and seal their marriage. Claps and flashes erupt in the night, but Sungwoon barely notice them.

Because as Daniel smiles into the kiss, Sungwoon realizes it is.

Today is the happiest day of his life.

 

 

 

 

As the celebration is reaching its end, Sungwoon sits down in the ivory Louis XV sofa that Woojin and Jihoon succeeded to place in the living area with rosé champagne in his flute and a satisfied smile in his lips. From there he can see his now husband chatting happily with guests at the other side of the room. He can also perceive the looming figure of his soulmate.

“Enjoying the reception, Seongwu-yah? Did you take a lot of pictures?”

A curt nod is the only response he receives for a moment. Seongwu’s eyes are downcast, dark and pensive, and his lips are sucked in. “Is it too late if I ask you now to run away with me?”

Sungwoon’s brain comes to a halt and his heart skips a beat.

Then his breath hitches and the world spins out of it axis. Honey, almond and nitro-glycerine saturate his senses. Something tickles in his hands, something like power and adrenaline. He feels a bit caught, knowing that no matter what, someone is going to end up damaged, that he’ll leave behind a cloud of dust. A giant mess to fix.

Dizzy, he looks down at his hands, at the golden band in his left ring finger.

He nods.

 _Boom_.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear prompter: if you read this, I hope I did justice to your prompt. (but I actually cheated a little: I was in love with two prompts so i just...merged them? )  
> I'm actually planning a 2nd part once the fest is finished. 
> 
> And to everyone who read this: thank you♥


End file.
